Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{2}{4}-1\dfrac{1}{16} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {1} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {\dfrac{1}{16}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {\dfrac{1}{16}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 3 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} - {\dfrac{1}{16}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{8}{16}-\dfrac{1}{16}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{7}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{7}{16}$